


Swedish Fish

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, mambo the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Malcolm wakes Dani up for a stakeout.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Swedish Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Any Brightwell fic or gif prompts can be left in my tumblr ask

Their first kiss... where does it happen? Who initiates? #ProdigalSon #BRIGHTWELL #Ficprompt

Dani shuts her phone off to stop the relentless pings. She grabs a pillow screaming into it.

It’s 2am, and Bright is definitely out of his mind if he thinks she is going on a stakeout with him.

First, it’s her day off.

Second-

well she’d think of a second reason later because it’s 2 G*d damn am.

Mambo, a black long-haired cat with emerald eyes kneads at the blanket on her chest before plopping down a few inches from her face. He purrs lovingly, and Dani runs her fingers through his long fur trying to relax back into sleep. She feels herself drifting.

Bbbbzzzzzzzzz-

“What the f*ck Bright?” Mambo jumps off her, and scurries out of her bedroom running toward the front door.

Dani pushes her curls back into a messy bun cursing under her breath.

Mambo beats her to the door running his paws down it with a curious meow.

Dani opens the door in a huff, his too handsome for 2am face mocking her with his stupid boyish smile.

“Before you get mad, I brought you gifts,” Malcolm reveals a thermos, and bag filled with movie theatre candy. Dani’s cat purrs while rubbing against his pant leg.

“Oh, a cat person, well that makes sense-”

“Don’t profile me Bright, how do you know where I live?”

“Edrisa, but you should know she drives a very hard bargain. Next Wednesday I am completing an eight-thousand-piece puzzle with her, and her husband. If they both end up flirting with me, I will text you the phrase ‘litter box’ to get me the hell out of there.”

Dani fights a smile as she is still mad at him. She crosses her arms locking him with an annoyed stare.

“Don’t be mad. Stakeouts are more fun with you, and I bought you a half a pound of Swedish fish.”

“Uhhg, fine! I have to shower. Sit on the couch, don’t move from the couch. Don’t profile me on my belongings or lack thereof. Got it?”

“Yeah Dani! Stakeout!”

“Be less perky when I get out of the shower or I can’t guarantee I won’t shoot you. Careful, Mambo hates strangers. Usually.”

Mambo is already on the couch inspecting Malcolm with care. Malcolm holds his fingers out so Mambo can sniff him, when he purrs Malcolm sees it as an invitation to scratch him under his chin.

Mambo’s eyes widen, and Malcolm prepares himself for an attack. Instead Mambo attempts to lick Malcolm’s fingers as his scratches reach the side of his face.

“Ohhh, you’re a good boy, yes you are.”

_____________________________

Dani brushes her teeth eying her make up on the counter. Why is she considering putting on her makeup for a stupid stakeout with stupid Bright?

She studies her complexion, and decides she should at least put blush and lip gloss on so she doesn’t look undead.

As she lines her eyes, she realizes Bright has been out there with Mambo for almost a half hour. Maybe Mambo has murdered Bright, and is slowly eating his corpse.

Well, that leaves her enough time to do her mascara as well.

_________________________

Malcolm is leaning back with his eyes closed. Mambo is asleep on his chest as Malcolm slowly runs his fingers down his coat. Dani enjoys the visual a bit more than she would ever admit.

“Bright?”

Bright speaks without opening his eyes.

“Mambo and I discussed it, and we feel I should take him on the weekends. Clearly Sunshine would be here for safety.”

Dani smiles despite her best efforts to stay mad at him.

“If you woke me up just to cuddle with my cat, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

Malcolm’s eyes spring open, “Got it, let’s go.”

_________________________________

Dani sips her tea leaning her car seat back slightly. She closes her eyes, G*d she is tired.

“Malcolm, I thought you said Carlisi’s gang was here.”

Malcolm hands her a Swedish fish, she tosses it directly into her mouth without opening her eyes. Malcolm is impressed.

“Listen, I’m sorry I woke you up. I just thought this could be our thing.”

Dani’s eyes open, and she lazily turns to him.

“What do you mean, ‘our thing’?” A small smile dances on her lips as he squirms.

Malcolm nervously bites his lower lip trying not to stare at her. Words escape him, and he looks into the bag of candy for a place to hide.

Dani reaches into the bag grabbing a few milk duds, her finger tips brush his thigh through the end of the bag. She drags them up his leg making him squirm.

“I just mean-“

He looks into her eyes finally, and he isn’t really sure what he meant by that.

“I like spending time with you Dani,” he admits trying to read her.

“I like spending time with you too Bright, just in the daytime.”

Malcolm smirks looking away from her pretty face. G*d she was beautiful.

“Sometimes I forget the world sleeps at night. I’m sorry Dani, I just..I wanted to see you.”

Dani is stunned by his admission. She knows it is hard for him open up to her.

“It’s ok Bright, I wasn’t sleeping anyways with all of those texts.”

Malcolm laughs, he holds the bag toward her letting her select her own treat.

“I had insomnia after the overdose,” Dani admits decapitating a defenseless gummy bear.

Malcolm turns to her, enjoying the rare moment she is comfortable enough to share with him.

“I think I would have loved to go on a stakeout with you then.”

Malcolm laughs. His hair falls to his temple, and she resists the urge to brush it back for him.

“Thank you, Dani,” he says. He covers her hand with his as she reaches back into the bag.

Dani looks down at her trapped hand, and allows him to thread his fingers through hers. When she meets his eyes again her heart sits heavily in her throat. She feels exposed. He is looking at her lips before his stare flicks up to her eyes.

“What are you doing Bright?” her voice sounded like a whisper, maybe he didn’t hear her because now his free hand was cupping her cheek.

His touch was so tender she shut her eyes for a moment.

“Brigh-”

Before she could finish, she felt him pull her toward him. She leans in, an involuntary reaction as her lips are just shy of his.

“Dani.”

He responds with her name. She smells like coconut, and vanilla. He wonders if she’ll taste of that or Swedish fish as he just barely brushes his lips against hers. Dani runs her hands up his chest gently inviting him closer. He deepens their kiss, and he hears a soft moan from her as she climbs on top of him. She pulls back studying his face. Her eyes half shut.

Breathless, he brushes her hair back lightly. He moves his mouth to her neck. She closes her eyes, her head falling back. He supports her small frame, and runs his hands down the small of her back. He places his hand beneath her layers of clothing to feel her smooth skin. She digs her nails into his back as he runs his tongue over her pulse point.

It is the sound of a car door closing that breaks them out of it. He doesn’t let her go as she tries to return to the driver’s seat as if nothing happened.

“No, stay,” he pleads.

“They are on the move. We gotta go.” Dani returns to her seat placing her seat belt on before checking herself in the rearview mirror.

Malcolm stares at her unmoving. “No wait,“ he places his hand on her thigh staring up, eyes hooded.

She doesn’t want to look at him. Don’t look at him. She keeps her hands on the steering wheel, eyes forward.

“Come here.”

It was an order, not a suggestion. She rolls her eyes unstrapping her seatbelt. She continues to stare ahead. Unmoving.

“I don’t want to lose you as a friend,” Dani admits picking at an imperfection on the wheel.

Malcolm sighs, touched, “You won’t.”

“Don’t be stupid Bright.”

“I’m actually quite smart. I know you are stuck with me.”

“How do you figure?”

“Because you love me.”

Dani hesitates. Finally, she looks at him.

“How-“

“Because I love you.” It was so rare for Malcolm not to have his signature hint of sarcasm hit that that sentence. Dani felt her face flush. Apparently, she didn’t need blush.

“No, you don’t, stop being stupid Malcolm.”

“I love you Dani Powell.”

“I swear to G*d I will murder you if you don’t mean that.”

Malcolm smiles leaning over to press his forehead against hers. He feels her body untense.

“The bad guys are getting away.” Dani mentions, a passing thought.

“Oh, they were never here. I was just missing you.”

Before she can get too mad his lips are on hers again, and she forgets why she was mad in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the anonymous prompt. thank you to atomrealm for use of her furry friend Mambo.


End file.
